moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Void Bound
The Void Bound The Void Bound is a cult founded by Elle Crimsonyte that exists to oppose the Burning Legion and eventually bring about their destruction. The order is known for their rather... unconventional methods; use of darker magics such as Fel, shadow, necromancy and even the powers of the Void is commonplace and even expected among their ranks. The order's manifesto is "Sanctum Maleficium" - which translates to "holy wrongdoing" - a statement of their goals to use the powers of evil for the greater good. Those in positions of authority within the order are of the opinion that one cannot defeat what one does not understand. The Void Bound is more of a religious organization than a politcal one, and those who see over it like to view themselves as outside of or above the petty politics of colloquial types. Their emblem is a green fel-flame on a background of void purple. Leadership and Internal Conflict The order's founder - Elle Crimsonyte - sacrificed herself in battle, saving two of the members of her order from a force that had turned her own hand against them; one of whom was her adopted son, Vyndakillius Nyteblood (formerly Arcaeus). With Elle died the sense of family, love and acceptance that she had worked so hard to create among the order's members. Vyndakillius Nyteblood was appointed by Elle herself to be her heir and was -at least for a time- the official leader of the Void Bound preceding Elle's death. However, due to a bout of absenteeism on Nyteblood's part, Sect leader Auria Morningsun purpoted herself as a stand-in in light of the lad's shortcomings. Eventually, the members came to see Auria as the true leader of the Void Bound, and her goal to ursurp Nyteblood was completed. Morningsun did nothing to reinstill the values of cherished family that her beloved 'Mistress' touted so highly, and instead directed the order under an iron fist, demanding total obedience and condemning lack thereof with harsh punishments. Because of this, whispers of insurrection spread amongst lower members of the order, and even as high up as the Sect. When these whispers reached the ears of the Scythe and -eventually - Ere'dorei Nyteblood himself, action to depose Morningsun began. A Council was formed to vote on decisions of how to go about removing Auria from her seat of power, a semblance of a democracy was formed, and Nyteblood began to actively seek to gain back what was rightfully his. One night, after one of Morningsun's 'punishments' went a bit too far, Nyteblood snapped. Morningsun - who had been aware of the growing insurrection - had no choice but to surrender her authority. The leadership of the cult then tenuously rested in the hands of the Council, and they eventually elected the orc Urugok Felgaze as the new leader. Felgaze, however, intends to keep the Council operational and run the organization with with voice of the people in mind. Structure The structure of the cult is rather hierarchical, with those in higher ranks generally having more information about the order's practices, as well as having more authority and respect. The lowest position -Voidtouched- is given to new members. Membership is granted through interest in the dark arts. Consideration for higher ranks is gained through demonstrating proficiency. Void Blades and Void Casters are equal in terms of authority, and are only differentiated by whether their skill lies more with melee weaponry, or magic itself. Casters are slightly more likely to rank up than are Blades, due to the magic-centric nature of the order itself. Once an individual has become a Caster or a Blade, they are no longer considered a mere initiate and are instead a full-fledged member of the order. If a Caster or Blade demonstrates enough reliability, they will be made party to the cult's biggest secret. The individual's reaction to this secret determines whether or not they are considered for the next rank. Void Guards are those who have reacted to the given information in a way the order's leader deems favorable. Like the name sounds, Guards are essentially body guards to those in higher ranks. Being a Void Guard is the individual's opportunity to prove oneself to the higher-ups. Constant dedication to the task of protecting those in authority results in consideration for promotion to either Sect or Scythe. Elle's Sect -while technically above the rank of Void Guard- are actually granted fewer liberties and freedoms. Members of the Sect often have their blood drawn from them for use in Demonic rituals, as well as undergoing other types of torment for the sake of the order's advancement in dark magic as a whole. Due to the fact that they are often used as living resources for ritual reagents, these "sacrificial lambs" are confined to a strict set of rules to ensure that their blood meets the requirements to be used in certain rituals. These rules vary from member to member, as a wide variety of bloods are required to meet the demands of such a wide variety of rituals. Some of the Sect are subject to neverending emotional and mental torment, while others are subject to neverending guilty pleasures. In addition to being reagents themselves, members of the Sect are sometimes given errands to collect reagents far less sinister, such as herbs, fish, gemstones and precious metals. Once placed in the Sect, a member will advance no higher. Those suited to endure the torments being a member of Elle's Sect requires are few and far between, making them highly valued individuals to the order. Elle's Scythe is the rank which individuals too brash, angry, vengeful or headstrong to become Sect end up in. Members of the Scythe are - similar to Void Guards - responsible for protection. However, rather than protecting a single member, Elle's Scythe is responsible for protecting the interests of the order as a whole. Members of Elle's Scythe are friends to violence, and some of them even border on insane. If anything martial exists within this cult, it is Elle's Scythe. Members of Elle's Scythe report directly to leader about their day-to-day observations, and are activated to neutralize anything -or anyone- the leader percieves to be as a threat to the order's advancement. The Scythe is a force of solidiers and assassins, and they are indeed a force to be reckoned with. Ere'dorei is a special rank reserved for Sin'dorei only, and members of the Ere'dorei are selected at random. To become Ere'dorei, the elf must endure a dark, secret ritual to undergo a transformation and emerge as a "child of Elle". The ritual only works with elven DNA, thus making all other races ineligable. The transformation process varies from elf to elf. With some it can take as short of a time as two days, and with others it may take up to two months. The Ere'dorei - or "children of Elle" - are uniquely gifted with extraordinary magical ability, and are sometimes the only individuals capable of enacting certain rituals, including the very ritual to become an Ere'dorei. It is said that Elle was the first of the Ere'dorei, and this is why those that follow after are referred to as her children. Finally, the position of leadership and utmost authority has an ever-changing title. The title is selected by the leaders themselves. Elle was called the "Grand Mistress", Vyndakillius was the "Void Master", Auria was the "High Prophet", and Urugok has dubbed himself the "Grand Master". Despite these different names, each title essentially means the same thing. The leader decides the order's goals, and the means by which they are carried out, overseeing every detail, big and small, with utmost dedication, for the benefit of the order as a whole. With the deposing of the High Prophet, Grand Master Urugok also agreed to institute the Council as an official part of the order's politics. Members of the Council are selected from any of the ranks of Void Guard or above, and are chosen for their dedication and loyalty. Origins, Beliefs and Practices The order was founded by Elle Crimsonyte, the first Grand Mistress. Little is known about this elven woman, and even more disturbing is that all records of her birth - or even her existence as an adult - are no where to be found. "Void Bound" is a term that originates from an ancient Demonic ritual known as "void binding" whereby demons can garner mortal slaves for themselves. On paper, the cult uses this name as an inspirational statement, claiming that Azeroth has been subject to the torments of the Burning Legion for far too long and that it is time to fling their yokes from our necks. In theory, the cult believes that one cannot change what one does not first acknowledge, and the sooner we all realize we are slaves to the Legion's torment, the sooner we can do something about it. However, once properly initiated into the order, members learn that the origins of the cult's name may have a... darker meaning behind it. The guild's higher-ups practice many rituals in secret that the general populace would consider disturbing at best. Those who participate in the rituals are promised to be rewarded for their efforts with either power, luxuries, or the satisfaction of knowing they have had a hand in freeing Azeroth from its greatest menace. Members often drink the blood of other mortal races as a way to increase their raw magical power. A list of common phrases sum up the cult's actions (see below), but perhaps nothing better sums it up than this quote from Sect member Levanthe Lummeriante: "Each warlock robs Sargeras of one of his minions and then turns around as uses it as a weapon against him. Were every person on Azeroth a warlock, the Legion would cease to exist as a threat and instead exist as tools for Sargeras' demise. But instead, what we do is called 'immoral'. The Legion will not care for morality as they attempt to blot us out of existance. Therefore, why should we?" Common mantras of the Void Bound: - "The end justifies the means." - "Kill one, and save a thousand." - "There is no progress without sacrifice." - "Morality is relative." - "One cannot change what one does not acknowledge; one cannot defeat what one does not understand." - "A wolf in sheep's clothing tastes the first blood." Despite even all of this, perhaps their most disturbing practice is the way they deitize their founder, and the way some of the members express desire to resurrect her from the grave. (OOC Info) This guild has been disbanded. Category:Horde Guilds Category:Fel Category:Demon